massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
There Is Hope
Author's note This story will reveal that during the reaper invasion on Earth, there were still other survivors. It was just rumored to be no survivors left. This will take place in Russia, in the villages far away from the city's. Everyone is dying In the torn village of Russia, an armored figure steps out to see the damage done by the Reapers. Sal: Oh my god! Vayla: *Gasp* Sal: The village! Kurlo... People come out of the destroyed village houses and witness the damage. Child: '''What's happening? '''Sal: '''I don't know. Whatever those things are... there something worse than the bad things you see on T.V. '''Vayla: '''It's okay. Maybe the Alliance will figure out something. '''Radio: Something... *static* Reapers are real! *static* Sal: Hello? Can anybody read me!? This is Salen Polariska of the Russian Federal Forces! Radio: '''Please *static* say again... *static* your signal is extreamely weak *static* '''Sal: This is Salen Polariska of the Russian Federal Forces. We need help. Casualties are really high. Link me to UK HQ! Vayla: UK HQ!? What about the prime minister!? Sal: Those.. things are heading for the city's. Notice how they just keep going instead of searching for survivors? Those husks and... other creatures are heading for Moscow. Vayla: '''The minister. What about the Federal Forces HQ? '''Sal: '''There gone. City's all across the world are going dark. We need to link up with a place where we find others. '''Federal soldier: '''There's a galaxy wide communications relay we can use to contact any survivors and any of our loved ones not on Earth. '''Sal: '''How garrisoned are we in this village? '''Federal soldier: '''We can hold out for weeks. The fallout shelter behind you has the array. '''Sal: '''Let's go. '''Hours later Sal: '''Okay. This bunker will hold the villagers that can't hold a gun. Meanwhile the villagers that can fight, will stay on the surface. '''Vayla: '''Right. '''Sal: '''You okay? '''Vayla: '''There gone, Sal. My parents are gone. '''Sal: '''It's not your fault, Vayla. They were good people. Federal soldier: Hey, Polariska! Come here! '''Sal: '''Status? '''Federal soldier: '''The array is going smooth as a fancy gold watch. Here! The UK HQ is still going. There must be survivors. There are 2 locations. '''Sal: '''New York and... London! Get me a link to New York. '''Federal soldier: '''Fuck! There feeds are gone. Unless one of the survivors relink there feeds, where getting nothing. The UK... there up and going. '''Sal: '''Set them through. This is Salen Polariska of the Russian Federal Forces, can anyone hear me? '''Anderson: '''Who's there? Hello? '''Sal: '''We hear you. '''Anderson: '''My god, Polaris. There are still others surviving. What's your status, kid? '''Sal: '''Green. Good to see you, Admiral. Been a long time. What's happening!? We saw these... husks and other creatures. '''Anderson: '''It's beginning, Polaris. The Reapers have come. They should have believed Shepard. He kept telling them and... they would'nt listen. Hopefully the Council will do something. In the meantime, he's rounding up every species. Everyone that can fight. While he's at it, you and I can get ready for when he comes. '''Sal: '''The federal forces here found a bunker we can use to use as our base of operations. Listen, the reapers are going after the city's. I saw a massive horde of them just attacked the village and leave at the last minute. '''Anderson: '''Really? We'll this is good news. Shepard's here. I'll get back to you. Federal soldier: Polaris! Good news, there's lots of food reserves that can last us for years. Plus water. And the best thing is. Lots of weapons. '''Sal: I was just talking to Alliance Admiral David Anderson. He says these things are Reapers. Turns out, Shepard was telling the truth about them. Federal soldier: Oh my god. Sal: '''From what Anderson says, Shepard is rounding the species out there. I just pray the Council will step in. '''Radio: '''Help! *static* This is... *static* James Christianson! Is anybody there!? '''Sal: '''This is Salen Polariska of the Russian Federal Forces. We hear you. '''James: '''Polaris! Your here!? '''Sal: Repeat, *static* your breaking up *static* I'll come back later. *static* Federal soldier: '''Dammit! There receiver is down. Hopefully it will be back up later. In the meantime, check topside. '''Sal: '''Can this array link to the Citadel? '''Federal soldier: '''Yeah. We have a connection. You can use that terminal there. Sal activates it and types in the name "Gal Kinerai" '''Gal: '''Sal! Momma! Sal's here. '''Matriarch Kinerai: He is! Sal, are you okay? Sal: '''Yeah. I... wanted to hear from you. '''Gal: '''Are you coming? '''Sal: '''No, I'm sorry Gal. I can't. '''Matriarch Kinerai: '''I'll see you later, then? '''Sal: '''Yeah. Hey, Gal. Hold onto that potrait. '''Gal: '''Goodbye. Sal types in the name "Rami Polaris" '''Rami: '''Hello!? '''Sal: '''Mom? Your still alive? '''Rami: I managed to reach a shelter full of scared people. I'm glad your okay. Did you get to speak with David Anderson? Sal: '''I did. He said these things are Reapers. It's happening, Mom. The cycle has begun. Is Dad with you? Rami: No. He contacted me and said he was with N7 Special Ops. He'll be conducting attacks on Reapers along with others that are signing on. '''Sal: '''Kurlo is gone, mom. He's gone. '''Rami: '''I'm really sorry, honey. '''Sal: '''You in Florida? '''Rami: '''Yeah. I grew up there. Sadly, all I see is rubble and death. Before my labor, I wanted you to be born here. I was too late and was escorted to a hospital. Sal: Me and a few federal soldiers are using a bunker as our base of operations. It's a cold war bunker that was made back in the 1900's, were moving pieces of equipment into it, commucation nodes, food reserves, and all the other needs. '''Rami: '''Good for you. You hear what the Alliance will do now? '''Sal: '''No. '''Rami: '''Well, I was informed the Alliance are gathering everyone to build some weapon that will defeat the Reapers. I don't know, I was'nt given full details. '''Sal: '''I have to go mom. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Rami: Goodbye. '''Anderson: '''Polaris? '''Sal: '''Anderson? '''Anderson: '''We just got word that there are also survivors in New York. James Christianson is there. Must still be mad because the Wake Island was grounded. I was asking Hackett is any ships were still operational, he said the SSV Stuttgart was at the Citadel. '''Sal: Hm. Kanrus must be visiting her son. Anyway, Our situation looks fine. How our you? Anderson: '''As I told Shepard, it's not easy. Going from foxhole to foxhole to survive. You on the other hand must be happy to not run constantly. '''Sal: I was thinking of getting Phantom squad from SF here. They offered. Surprisingly they did'nt refuse. Anderson: '''It's very risky for them to come now but... I don't know. I don't want you to lose more friends. '''Sal: '''It's just me and the corporal here. My mom is in Florida. '''Anderson: '''Heard she was reinstated. As N7. In the meantime, I need to get moving. Stay safe. '''Sal: '''You too. (Comms turn off) '''Vayla: '''Sal? Reinforcements have arrived. '''Sal: '''Ok. Vayla... are you feeling alright? I always see you awake instead of sleeping. '''Vayla: '''I'm... fine. I'm just so hurt by the loss of my parents. I should have told them about my son. I should have. '''Sal: '''Vayla! It's okay. I'm sorry. Is Nisa ok? '''Vayla: '''She's in the bunker's infirmary. I don't want to lose her too. Is there a god? Sal goes outside and see's people going into a church. '''Sal: '''What that guy doing? '''Woman: '''Praying for hope. '''Sal: '''It's dangerous up here and he is praying for help? '''Woman: '''He wants hope. Sal approaches the church and enters. '''Priest: '''Lord. Save us from this ever lasting darkness. We have confronted our sins. And beg for forgiveness. '''Sal: '''What are you doing up here? It's dangerous! '''Priest: '''I'm asking the lord for forgiveness. '''Sal: '''If there was a god, he would have. Is it god, that created the universe!? Did he created aliens so we may find them!? Does he want galactic extinction!? Does he want his children destroyed!? Wake up! There is no god out there. Your just chasing a adolescent fantasy! Get back into the damn bunker before I make you! The priest runs into the bunker and Sal follows. He turns on the communicator and inputs "Yrinana T'Nola" '''Matron: '''Hello? Who's there!? '''Sal: '''Hi, Yrinana. Matron: Sal? It's been years. Are you okay? Are you safe? '''Sal: '''Yeah. I... It's been a long time since I saw you leave the Citadel 3 years ago. '''Matron: '''You seem down. Something bothering you? '''Sal: '''There was this priest who thought god could save us all. I yelled at him, telling him that there was no god. '''Matron: '''Sal. I know you don't believe religion, but people believe that for hope. It becomes them. There's no need to prove a point. There may not be an actual god but they believe there is one out there watching them. '''Sal: Hm. You on Thessia? Matron: '''Yes. I wanted to stay at the Citadel but they said it was for my safety. Anyway, I'm being guarded by asari justicars. I want to see you in person. I really miss you. '''Sal: I miss you, too. I'm stuck on Earth fighting for my life. Other people aswell. Did you hear what Commander Shepard is doing? Matron: '''Unite the galaxy. Something no other person could ever do. I have a question... '''Sal: '''What is it? '''Matron: '''You ever found that special someone? '''Sal: Too busy being Commander Shepard to do that. Matron: When this it over... you might be lucky. Sal: 'I'm getting another transmission, I'll get back to you later. Yes? '''Mira: '''Sal!? '''Sal: '''Mira? How did you find me? '''Mira: '''Your connection is open to SF servers. '''Sal: '''Glad to see and hear from you. '''Mira: '''Me and the squad are coming to Earth. '''Sal: '''NO! It's dangerous! Too risky. The Reapers will shoot you down. '''Mira: '''Were going to anyway. We have orders and plus... everyone is coming. Just tell us how to get to you. '''Sal: '*sigh* I know you will use the stealth kodiak, but you need to move at an exact pace so the Reapers can't find you. '''Mira: '''Hitting the mass relay... '''Sal: '''Listen, keep your engine level at a minimum pace. Here are the coordinates. Turn off the comm channel and keep the engine at minimum level. '''Mira: '''Mira out! I came back for you Mira's shuttle successfully invaded Reaper patrols and landed in a shuttle bunker. '''Sal: '''You made it! Wait? Where's Hal? Mark: Hal went to Kahje. Sorry if Mira did'nt explain the whole group would not come. '''Mira: '''Can we talk alone, Sal? '''Sal: Of course. Everyone settle down. This will be our home until this blows over. Mira: '''I... nearly lost my lover Sal. She hates for coming for you. '''Sal: '''I'm sorry. '''Mira: '''No. My daughter is being taken care of a important asari official named Yrinana T'Nola. '''Sal: Matron. I'm sorry, Mira. Mira: '''In the room. '''Sal: '''Iater. I need to talk with Matron. In the comm room, a woman finishes a talk with her husband. '''Sal: '''Matron? '''Matron: '''Sal. Need something? '''Sal: '''No. Just overwhelmed by people's losses because of the reapers. And I really miss you. '''Matron: '''During your childhood, I took you to Thessia so I can show you the Athame temple. It was lovely. '''Sal: '''Yeah. Really wanted to go there, again. '''Matron: '''I also noticed you have grown. You look like an adult now. '''Sal: '''I'm only 17. Just a year younger than that. I even forgot my own birthday months ago. '''Matron: '''I delivered you something during that day. Accidently made it go to the Citadel. Forgot you were on Earth. '''Sal: '''I even remember when I got my true dream. At first, they were adolescent fantasies. Now... this one is real. '''Matron: '''You wanted to become an Alliance soldier, and then a doctor. And now your a SF agent. '''Sal: '''Technically, I'm a Russian Federal Forces soldier. But you could say that. '''Matron: '''While you were taking the role of Commander Shepard, I've watched you grown and achieve so many things. '''Sal: I got to get back to you. Matron: '''Stay safe. Mira T'Gosa comes into the comm room. '''Mira: '''Sal, do you have 2 hours? '''Sal: '''Of course. The both of them enter a room. '''Sal: '''Is there something bothering you? '''Mira: '''Other than my lover... yes. I... wanted to do something special if this is the last time we see eachother. Let me.. take off your helmet. Mira dettaches Sal's helmet and releases the locks. '''Sal: Hm. Mira: '''I want this moment to be... the most special one. A moment where we can know more about each other. Through our minds. And... our desires. '''Intercom: '''Polariska! '''Sal: '''Yes? '''Intercom: '''David Anderson needs to speak with you. '''Sal: '''Sorry, Mira. I'm on my way! '''Anderson: '''Polaris. Whew. We barely made it back. Minor casualties but were okay. '''Sal: '''Any news on Shepard? '''Anderson: '''Well, your not going to believe it. You know, Udina? '''Sal: '''Of course. '''Anderson: '''He attempted a coup and failed. But something else kinda scared me... '''Sal: '''What is it? '''Anderson: '''Shepard, mentioned a "Kai Leng". Slick son of a bitch. '''Sal: Sounds bad. Anyway, the news on our status on our readiness? Anderson: '''Shepard managed to cure the Genophage. Now the quarians are offering their support. I know Shepard can do something. '''Sal: '''Dail... '''Anderson: '''Friend of yours? '''Sal: '''Yeah. But thats not the subject now. By the way, I'm getting nothing from New York still. '''Anderson: '''James will get comms back up. Right now, we wait. Stay safe, Polaris. '''Sal: '''You too. (Comms turn off) The cost of failure Sal looks at his helmet in his assigned room. Vayla Demrega knocks on the wall. '''Vayla: '''Do you have a moment? '''Sal: '''Yeah. '''Vayla: '''You know, it's been 2 years that you have been here. In Russia. '''Sal: '''Feels like home away from home. '''Vayla: '''This bunker... I was given a tour when I was only 8 years. '''Sal: '''Guess the paranoia of the Soviet Union came useful in the end. Well, not like I'm saying that we wished that the world ended. '''Vayla: '''Maybe... when this all over... we could rebuild the family house. '''Sal: '''Already planned that. '''Vayla: '''You know. I loved the Citadel more than Russia. In one way. '''Sal: '''Kurlo... '''Vayla: '''I'm sorry, Sal. '''Sal: '''It was his birthday today. Sal grabs a rifle from the edge of his bed and heads into a tower. The tower appears to be old and has many cracks in it's base but it is revealed to be sturdy. Sal notices survivors grabbing supplies from a destroyed house, he shoots a husk that comes behind them. They quickly run off. A cannibal unknowingly climbs behind Sal as he looks at the fields. The cannibal tries to point it's gun at Sal's face but he grabs it himself, and shoots the cannibal in the face. Then Vayla comes to investigate the sniper shot. '''Vayla: '''What happened?! '''Sal: '''Some thing tried to kill me! Don't worry, it's dead. '''Vayla: Sal... can we really talk about my family? Sal: '''Sure... '''Vayla: '''I'm really losing it. My mother and father never knew I had Dail. I was really going to tell but... those ships came... '''Sal: '''Vayla! You need to be calm. You make it look like your going to end your life! '''Vayla: '''I'm just... torn, alright?! Look at Moscow! It's being torn apart! What hope do we have against something so massive? '''Sal: Vayla... you can't give up. Your son is still living becuase of you. If you die, he has nothing to live for. Category:Articles by Dantanius Category:Novels